


VH+R

by Evalina_um



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, M/M, Revenged Ending | R (Henry Stickmin), Valiant Hero Ending | VH (Henry Stickmin)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evalina_um/pseuds/Evalina_um
Summary: Henry知道他一定會帶著Charles的死訊與他生前所做的英勇、無私的事蹟回到軍方基地。在那裡，他看到了那個本不應該出現的男人。
Relationships: Charles Calvin & Hubert Galeforce, Charles Calvin&Henry Stickmin, Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin, Clyde Jenkins & Charles Calvin, Clyde Jenkins & Henry Stickmin, Original Character(s) & Charles Cavin, Original Character(s) & Henry Stickmin
Comments: 22
Kudos: 32





	1. 生者們

**Author's Note:**

> 這章是R結局的Charles+VH結局的Henry  
> 時間點是R結局Henry死亡後一個月，VH結局太空船爆炸幾小時後  
> 提到私設  
> 私心Henry X Charles，因為我是潔癖

Henry睜開雙眼，扶著額頭試圖撫平暈眩和直上喉嚨的噁心，在眼前的模糊的畫面逐漸清晰後一切回憶湧上他的意識，佔據他的思想。  
Charles死了。為了救Henry犧牲了他自己，即使在最後也給了Henry一絲絲希望讓他以為Charles還有一線生機，其實並不。當時耳麥裡的他輕輕地喘著氣，而不是跑步時應有的規律呼吸。他的語氣輕盈卻又帶著平常不該有的緊張，他幾乎能夠想像那個戴著紅色耳機的男人靠在牆壁上等待死亡的場景。  
Henry的大腦嗡嗡鳴響，思緒空白，沒有空間繼續反應。由於逃生艙的緩衝設置讓艙內幾乎毫髮無傷——除了本就裂開的玻璃窗以外，他看像地板上碎裂的玻璃和已經變形的金屬門，正當他想做些什麼時門卻搖搖欲墜，倒在外邊。  
Henry小心翼翼地走了出去。  
艙外是一片森林——與其說森林不如說是叢林，藤蔓從高樹叢中墜離地面五、六公分，樹木與城市中的深棕行道樹不同，樹皮呈淺色偏橘紅，是典型的叢林木，而周圍除了逃生艙劃出的軌跡和無邊的樹木以外沒有任何可見的事物。  
Henry會找到那個軍事基地的，他會找到Geleforce將軍，然後告訴他Charles，他親愛的戰友，是如何自私、是如何擅自把他推進艙內，然後按下出發扭給了Henry生存的機會，而過份的將自己犧牲。  
他沒有注意到從眼眶中滑落於下巴沾濕地面的淚滴，只是撥開樹叢，徒步行走。

Charles看著手中厚厚的一疊紙和光是第一頁就有十五項繁雜條約的文件，直接翻到最後一頁的右下角用右手寫下了潦草的「Charles Calvin」，在準備把文件收妤抽屜之時突然聽到一陣急促的敲門聲，他不慌不忙地走到門口，用中指和無名指揉了揉太陽穴，將心底生起的一絲怒火澆熄。  
打開門站在那裡的與他交情不錯的雙胞胎的其中一位，Calvin Bukowski。  
「怎麼了嗎？」  
Charles看著慢慢喘著氣的Calvin，挑起眉。今天是Charles難得、難得的休息日，他在事前和所有人說過除非情況緊急，否則不要來煩他。  
「Henr⋯⋯」雙胞胎裡較年長的那位平緩呼吸，繼續：「Henry Stickmin主動回來了。」  
聽到這話時，Charles抬頭看了看放在客廳桌子上的桌曆，開始思考今天是不是4/1，但又想起現在是10月了，所以他沒有多說話，只是點了點頭，然後匆忙的穿起自己的軍靴跟在Calvin身後。

「他找到這裡的時候眼眶泛紅濕潤，面色蒼白，衣服有些破損，所以我們先把他交給軍醫做檢查和必要的治療。」Galeforce將軍抱起雙臂，用眼神指著離這個帳篷不遠處的帳篷，那裡是軍醫的帳篷。他繼續說道：「我之所以決定沒有先把他逮捕是他在幾個月前據說被Copperbottom從幾十公尺高的地方丟進海裡，一般來說他應該死了，但他還活著，而且還徒步走到了這裡。」  
Charles拉了拉他的領子，即時現在是十月，氣候仍然時好時壞，今天是「時壞」的那個日子，他本該穿著他的高領毛衣吹一整天冷氣，但他現在被迫來到這裡。  
「但，sir，你為什麼讓Calvin Bukowski跑到我的住宅叫我？」  
Charles提出疑問。據他所知，其他人應該只知道他和Henry的互動只有他們一起執行的那第一次任務，也是他和Henry的最後一次任務才對。  
「Stickmin一直在喃喃你的名字。」  
Charles愣了一會，然後點點頭，再說了一句「謝謝將軍」後跑到另一個帳篷。

他推開有些厚重的防水布，走向那個躺在護理床上的傷患，綁著棕髮辮子的女醫生在與他進行僅僅兩秒的眼神交流後綁好最後一個繃帶後點點頭，把時間留給兩人。  
「Charles⋯⋯」  
躺在床上流著冷汗的傷患無意識地開口，吐出即使是現在也依然戴著紅色耳機的機師。  
Charles拉了一張椅子到3號護理床旁，把左手覆蓋上那人顫抖的、綁滿繃帶的手，眼前的景象令他皺了皺眉，這一刻的心跳聲被放大。  
他不知道該如何看待眼前的那個人。自從Henry背叛了他們，與政府結下了深仇大恨後Charles也仍然相信著他，一直期待在某天早晨，他醒來，走出帳篷看見Henry在外頭等著他，告訴Charles他是如何回心轉意。這一天從來都沒有到來，Charles夢中的那個只存在了一小時的特工、那個昔日的黑幫大佬從來沒有出現在Charles面前，直到他被人背叛，渾身佈滿大大小小的傷痕才終於捨得現身。  
他的右手輕輕蓋上左胸，感受心臟穩定、規律的跳動隨著他的視線轉向傷患的面龐逐漸變得倉促。他的母親曾說過，如果不知道你有沒有辦法原諒一個人，那麼就聽來自大腦的聲音、感受來自心臟的跳動。  
⋯⋯或許Charles早就原諒了Henry的背叛。  
也許吧。  
「Henry。」  
他回應。

Henry坐在椅子上。  
只是單純的坐在椅子上。  
他盯著眼前的空白，等待小小房間的牆壁融化，水泥滾燙炙熱，甚至將同樣無趣的地面也燃燒低落至無盡無終的時間。  
他看著沒有頂端的高牆有如劇場布幕拉開一般慢慢讓幕後一場精彩、膽戰心驚的故事落入於觀看者的受器讓其交給大腦反應。  
在眼前的高牆被完全融化之時，左、右與後方的牆壁也應聲倒地，穿過各有心事的角色、穿過鋼鐵打成的地板。Henry慢慢站起，隨著身後的椅子消失，一切單調的線條逐漸填入色彩。  
「你終於醒了。」  
Henry把頭轉向聲音的來源，他看到Galeforce 將軍一臉嚴肅的看著他，正想要開口又聽到身後微弱的噪音。  
那是另一個自己。一個與他有著相同面貌的人，唯一的差別是那個Henry比他看起來更輕鬆、更游刃有餘。  
這是他第一次為政府效力的景象。Henry意識到，又突然想起了什麼，留下將軍和另一個Henry，跑到駕駛艙。  
「Charlie會幫助你的。」  
更年輕一點的Charles雙眼專注地看著前方，嘴角上揚而眉頭皺起。  
「呃，你想要我怎麼把你帶到那裡？」  
那個戴著紅色耳機的男人帶著有些緊張的語氣開口，用右手調整耳麥的位置讓它更靠近嘴唇，絲毫沒有察覺身後的人正在緩緩靠近。Henry忍不住把左手放在眼前人蓬鬆柔軟的頭髮上，在以前他總是喜歡拍一拍那個比他矮一截的飛行員的頭髮，而每一次Charles都會發出驚訝的聲音然後輕輕拉開他的手用裝作認真的聲音告訴他停下。  
然而現在眼前的飛行員並沒有做出那種反應，似乎沒有注意到他的行為，只是看著前方紅色的飛機上的小人站在機上。  
「Check check with Charles！我想我得提醒你一下！有一個傢伙⋯⋯在那個蓋子下面，一個壞傢伙，所以，祝好運！」  
Henry已經知道了「他」會怎麼做，而結局會是什麼。如果這場官兵抓強盜的無聊遊戲永遠重道覆轍，他寧願盯著眼前人模糊的面龐，也不願再用他的垃圾決定左右Charles的一生。  
「Charles。」  
他呼喚著，希望能夠得到那個英雄的關注，希望能夠將人生定在這個時刻。

當Charles看著Henry張開雙眼，慢慢把手脫離他的手掌輕輕放在那個把頭靠在他的胸膛旁邊的男性的頭髮上時他有點被嚇到，但更多的是開心。  
「嘿？」  
Charles笑著開口，把頭靠在Henry的手上像小貓一樣蹭了蹭對方的手掌。  
Henry愣了一下，試圖釐清趴在他胸部旁邊的這個男人是不是也是如夢境中的那個人一樣都是假的。  
「Charles？你還活著？」  
Henry低頭看著依偎在他身旁的那個本應死於爆炸中的人。如果他信神，他會祈禱眼前這個人是在爆炸中不知道為什麼存活下來的、毫髮無傷的、真實的人。  
Charles感到疑惑：「這話應該是我問你吧？我聽說你在叛變後死於The Wall了。」  
叛變？Henry試圖起身和Charles一起理清狀況，但就在他用手臂準備撐起身體的時候突然感受到來自背部的類似撕裂的疼痛。  
「喂喂喂！」  
Charles看到這一幕不禁代替傷患發出叫聲，他把身子離開床，用手盡量不碰到傷口扶著Henry再次躺回去。  
「軍醫在你還沒醒的時候和我說她建議你不要下床走動。」Charles皺起眉，然後又像是想到了什麼般笑了笑：「我很高興你回來了。」  
Henry仍然對Charles的後半句感到疑惑，他從來沒離開過。你可以說The Wall那一次假死也算，但被抓進The Wall又不是他的選擇，假死也不是，離開Charlie更不是，而Charles也應該知道這一點。  
「我從沒離開過。」  
Henry盯著Charles墨綠色的雙眸，他的眼睛即使是在幾乎沒有燈光的帳篷內也仍然漂亮。  
Charles輕輕搖搖頭：「你之前背叛了我（們）。」  
「我沒有。」  
Henry堅定地說。  
「你是真的不記得了嗎？你第一次出的那個任務，免罪協議那一個，最後禮帽幫幫主提出用位子換他一命，然後你答應了！」  
Henry盯著Charles。他的確記得在最後的時候禮帽幫幫主確實向他提出了這個條件，但是當時他並沒有接受，Henry對於Charles不知道是從哪裡得出的信息完全沒有頭緒，Charles當時在那裡，他聽到了所有對話，而且他知道後面發生了什麼，對吧？  
「哦，你已經醒了呀，我還以為會更久。」  
這時軍醫拉開簾子慢慢走了進來，剛剛吵得正歡的兩人也停下了戰火。  
「我現在要做檢查，能麻煩你出去嗎？」  
軍醫看著這個頭髮亂翹又面露難色的機師說道。  
Charles點點頭：「我也要回去了，我現在在休假。」  
在離開帳篷之前他說了句話：「妳應該要檢查一下他的腦子！」  
Henry翻了翻白眼，Charles從以前到現在都幼稚得不行。


	2. 死者們

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles遇到了一個超乎他想像的問題。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 時間點：R的Henry死亡發生後五天，VH的太空船爆炸發生後一小時  
> 很多私設  
> 有摸摸頭元素是因為我喜歡摸頭殺(´▽｀)  
> 內含平行宇宙之類的bullshit  
> 這一篇不會像第一章一樣有大量的心理描寫，反而添加了更多設定。

Charles好累。  
他的背刺痛、腦袋暈眩，全身的骨頭似乎都散架然後重新排列組合了一般，更重要的是他的衣服都被某個液體沾濕了！這是他完全不能忍受的！  
他睜開雙眼，從液體中坐起，用手指理了理他的高領長袖上衣，眼神往下看，卻看見他的手指上沾滿了鮮血。  
等等，血？Charles搖了搖頭，果斷判斷這是暈眩與疲憊結合起來造成的幻覺，於是再閉上雙眼，一秒、兩秒⋯⋯他又睜開，還是紅色的。  
他開始確認他的四肢是不是仍然完好。大腿內側有一些小刮痕，這是之前留下來的。手臂上有擦傷和瘀青和還沒痊癒的、來自尖銳金屬的劃痕，好吧，這在他們這一行是常見的。他的腹部⋯⋯他的腹部上幾乎佈滿了縫線和癒合的痕跡！Charles摸了摸他的脖子，脖子與身體的接口也是。縫線幾乎佈滿了全身，就連小拇指上也有。  
Charles不管他身後的血灘，開始巡視這個地方，這個地方他太熟悉了，這裡是天空！他似乎正站在由水蒸氣聚集而成的雲上，他實在搞不懂到底發生了什麼，明明上一秒他還在和Henry說這是「the greatest plan」，下一秒他就飛到這裡了，這也太不合邏輯了吧。  
「Calvin？」  
Charles聽到熟悉的聲音在他的背後響起，他猛地轉頭，Henry站在那裡，看著他。等等，Henry什麼時候有超酷的金屬手臂和身軀了？為什麼Charles沒有？  
「哦！嘿！Henry！你知道這是什麼情況嗎？」  
Charles跑到Henry面前，眼神遊走於對方的雙眼和超屌的金屬手臂。對方看上去似乎有些緊張，他用不是金屬的那隻手尷尬的摸了摸後腦勺。  
他在下定決心後才緩緩開口，輕聲說：「我們死了，Charles。」  
Charles的笑容在聽到這句話後在一瞬間垮下，他的表情從原本的歡快變成顯而易見的難過與失望，他的眉頭微微皺起，眼皮遮住一半的雙眼，頭微微低下然後開口：「我又失敗了，對吧？」  
Henry完全不知道眼前這個和他同年出生的小矮子在說什麼，所以他只是聳聳肩：「也許吧？」  
Charles用衣角擦拭手上的血：「我還以為我終於成功了一次。我很抱歉把你拖下水了⋯⋯」  
再一次，Henry仍然不知道這個只和他交涉過一次的Charles Calvin在說什麼，也不知道他為何道歉，他只是覺得眼前的那個軍人看起來很難過。Henry不知道該怎麼安慰一個傷心的人，他只是把手放在Charles的髮上，輕輕的摸了摸。  
「哦⋯⋯」眼前人的面露驚訝，他抬起頭看著Henry，笑了笑：「我的確很懷念這個。」  
Henry仍然不知道Charles為什麼會表現出他和他認識很久一樣，也同樣不知道為什麼他會下意識做出這種事情。Henry把手收了回來，卻被對方拉住。  
Charles緩緩開口，滿臉期待地看著那個較高的男人：「所以⋯⋯你的回答是什麼？」  
Henry皺起眉，露出疑惑的表情，這個舉動讓Charles有些生氣，他放開Henry的手，抱起雙臂一臉不可置信。  
「你不記得了？」  
他的話語中帶著不可忽視的焦慮，飛行員沿著在腦海中建立的圓圈型路線原地踏步，偶爾還會憤怒的用力踏一下地面。  
誰能想像當初Charles講出那一句話的時候心裡承受了多少壓力，大腦中預想了多少失敗結局，當時他踏出的每一步彷彿千噸之重，心臟跳得厲害，幾乎讓他以為這是日夜操勞的後果。他細細揣摩了每一個字，準備了一整個月，結果Henry現在不記得了？認真的嗎？  
「嘿，嘿！」Henry拉住正在生悶氣的Charles的肩膀，把他轉向自己：「聽著，Calvin，我和你只見過一面，而你剛剛說的那些東西我全部都不知道，我也不知道你是把我認成誰了，但我不是你想的那個人，好嗎？」  
Charles盯著眼前和他以往記憶中一模一樣的面龐，感受來自金屬的冰涼感，他仍然對於死後還能感覺到東西感到奇怪。「不是我想的那個人？」他思考著這句話，眼前的Henry說話的風格和他腦中的那個人完全不同，更何況那些金屬製的東西，作為一個為政府效力的特工，即時思想樂觀如Charles，也能察覺到其中的異樣。  
「要不要來對一下我們的經歷？」

Charles還在軍中的時候，就有聽說過一些政府對於平行宇宙設立了一個秘密特別部門的傳聞，有時候半夜，他還留在軍中簽保密協議等文件的時候會看到一些穿著不像他們的人的人走到另一個還亮起的帳篷，隔天他跑去問Galeforce將軍的時候又簽了一堆保密協議，然後得知那些人專門負責研究如何解決平行宇宙與主世界（又稱他們這個宇宙）之間的一系列問題，其中一個就是如何解決1號平行宇宙人員意外來到2號平行宇宙的問題，以前Charles把那些東西當成bullshit，但現在他似乎真的遇到那個問題了。  
他眼前的這個Henry Stickmin和與他共同執行任務的Henry確實不是同一個人。這個Henry在和Charles第一次任務的最後叛變成為禮帽幫幫主，然後在俄羅斯的監獄的時候被Reginald Copperbottom背叛，在被某個金髮女醫生改造成半機器後跑去復仇，在最後被暗算，然後身亡。而那個世界線的Charles在第一次任務之後便與這個Henry沒有交集了，這也能解釋為什麼Henry在看見Charles的時候叫他「Calvin」而不是「Charles」或「Charlie」，因為在那個時間線，他們根本不熟。  
「這種情況是三年前開始發生的，」Charles繼續向Henry解釋：「剛開始上出現在一間剛開始展覽突尼西亞鑽石的博物館，更後來特別小組偵測到一個叫做The Wall的監獄裡也有出現，我沒想到我在死後也沒辦法擺脫這玩意。」  
Henry對Charles說的這些地方有所印象，他去博物館偷走了突尼西亞鑽石，後來被抓進The Wall，然後⋯⋯然後就是那樣了。  
「目前還沒有人知道當兩個來自不同的時空的人相遇會發生什麼，但根據Netflix，」Charles把兩根食指貼在一起，又張開雙手然後讓兩隻手之間留存一定距離：「通常會導致世界末日。」  
「所以，我們現在是在那一個平行世界？你的還是我的？」  
Henry提出了一個關鍵的疑問，而Charles只是聳聳肩。  
「如果我們能夠看到政府或是禮帽幫那邊的情況就能夠知道了， 但我們知道了又有什麼用，」Charles嘆了一口氣，手指伸進上衣摸著胸部上的縫線：「我們已經死了。」  
Henry思考了一下，又開口：「不一定。」  
「什麼意思？」  
「你所說的那個『特別小組』，他們能夠偵測到這種平行宇宙現象，而我們之中有一個人身上也發生了這種現象，是不是代表他們能夠偵測到我們？」  
Henry對於這種東西只是一知半解，他只是順著Charles的邏輯提出疑問。  
Charles原本想反駁，但仔細想了想：「⋯⋯也許？這值得一試⋯⋯」  
「但⋯⋯」Charles又想起另一個問題：「我們要怎麼下去？」  
兩人一致看向在雲霧覆蓋後只剩下些微大面積綠色的地面。Charles作為飛行員，自然對這種景象熟悉的不得了，但視線中沒有微微起霧的玻璃和金屬框架的這種直接的視覺體驗他還是頭一次。而這個曾擔任禮帽幫幫主的Henry則是相反，他並不能理解Charles對天空的熱情，天空只是一種自然現象，對吧？  
「跳下去。」  
Henry說。  
「什麼？」  
「就是，從這裡跳下去？」  
飛行員聽到這番話後有些驚訝，但是眼下似乎沒有其他辦法，他咬住下唇，點點頭。飛上天空是一回事，自由落體是另一回事。  
Henry抓住Charles的手腕：「防止你失蹤。」  
他能感受到對方的帶有些許冰冷的體溫，Charles沒有甩開他的手，只是握緊拳頭。  
「我有點怕。」  
也許是「活著」的後遺症，他看著離自己數千米高的地面，感受著微風吹亂自己的捲髮，他的雙腳幾乎感受不到由水蒸氣組成的地面，即使不再需要空氣，他仍然感覺到肺部中的空氣被無形的壓力抽出。  
「我們已經死了，最糟糕還能發生什麼？」  
「說得也是。」  
Charles不斷提醒自己，他已經死了，即使他不記得自己因什麼而死，但事實就是他死了，這已經是最糟糕的事情了，Henry說得沒錯，還能發生什麼比死亡更糟糕的事呢？  
「3、2⋯⋯」  
沒等到Henry倒數結束，Charles就連同他一起拉下去。  
兩人劃破天空，在這幾乎無雲的晴天中成為白日不可見的流星，未亡的靈魂不為活人賴以維生的空氣停留，也不被隔絕世人的時間所阻擋，以自身的存在完成未完成的理論，以來自不同時空的溫度產生詭異的微弱聯繫。


	3. （死）人們

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 似乎出現了第三方？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這篇鏡頭比較碎，因為⋯⋯我不劇透的。

近幾日天氣似乎比較晴朗，少了秋日與冬日交接之前的寒冷和地球暖化帶來的不穩定的天氣。這幾年來Charles很少看見像今天一樣的乾淨、蔚藍的天空，這麼完美的天氣值得讓他丟下那些沈重的責任出去呼吸一下屬於城市人的骯髒空氣。很可惜，他的休假已經被一個突如其來的意外給毀了，而Henry的出現也開始讓Charles重新思考他對於人生以後二十五年內的計畫。  
他嘆了口氣，走出帳篷。儘管禮帽幫在大概一個星期多前莫名被滅，而這個為了阻止禮帽幫的火箭計畫而專門打造的基地也在一瞬間失去了用途，應該過不了多久，這個軍事基地又會因為新的國安問題而搬遷。少了禮帽幫的生活對於Charles而言有些過於平靜，而現在他的戰友幾乎都去執行什麼搗毀地下軍武交易之類的不需要用到直升機的任務。  
「你在看什麼？」  
Henry拉開門篷，瘸著左腿走到那個呆站在門口的飛行員旁。在Makati醫生（AKA棕髮女軍醫）的治療下他的大多數傷口都差不多痊癒了，就連他在趕到基地的中途扭傷加上連續幾天的奔波所造成的傷口及後遺症再過幾天就能痊癒好讓他用雙腳走路。  
「我還是不明白，」Charles轉過頭看著對方：「將軍已經因為你獨自一個人滅了整個禮帽幫、把幫主殺死同時阻止了火箭計畫而赦免你，只要你承認曾經背叛過我們，就能出去當個自由人了，但是你就是不承認。」  
Henry嘆了口氣：「我不會承認我沒有做過的事。」  
儘管Charles確實認同Henry的這句話，但Henry確實做過這件事，明明所有人都原諒他了，只要放下面子承認就沒事了，為什麼他就是這麼倔強呢？  
「算了，進去吧？」  
Henry仍然不能理解為什麼自從他和Charles重逢之後那個原本時常面露喜悅的飛行員會變得如此消沈，Charles以前很快樂，對吧？疲倦與無趣取代了他眼前那個腦裡充斥著荒唐計畫的男人，取代了作為軍人應該驕傲的半特工，取代了他的Charles。  
他沒有多說什麼，只是跟在Charles後面。

「不要再生我的氣了！Toppat！」  
Charles張開雙臂，加快腳步試圖跟上那個正在生悶氣的男性鬼魂。  
「不要那樣叫我。」  
Henry氣憤地撥開和他膝蓋一樣高的草叢，而草叢並沒有表現出什麼變化，他只好繼續往前走，腳下的泥土並沒有因為重力和腳底的施力而出現鞋底狀的踩痕。  
他在之前的六天以來一直都待在雲端上，無視身下給還活著人類建構的世界，而現在他卻因為什麼Charles口中的「平行宇宙世界末日」這種只有三流電視劇製作人會興奮地拿來當題材的玩意兒而跑來有真的地板的地方再來體驗一次什麼叫做「被整個世界拉黑名單」。  
「不然你希望我稱呼您什麼？T-O-P-P-A-T。」  
Charles現在還是越想越氣，他的世界的Henry不知道在哪裡，也不知道他是否安全，而Charles只能空擔心然後被迫和這個他好幾年以來一直在對付的敵人的其中一員一起行動，這個Henry除了外表相同之外沒有任何共通點，他有些暴躁、野心勃勃而且斤斤計較！在「3、2、1」的2裡就把他拉下去有什麼關係嘛！他們已經死了，又不差那一秒！  
「『Henry』、『Stickmin』、『欸』，什麼都可以，別把我和那個東西扯上關係。」  
Charles沒有回答Henry說的話，只是繼續行走，不用避開樹和泥巴坑的感覺太奇妙了。  
「⋯⋯我們可能還要一段距離。」  
Charles有些尷尬，他剛剛只顧著在心裡思考該怎麼嗆這個Henry和如果他也被改造成生化人該有多酷而忘記照著他記憶裡的路線前進，他完全不知道他們走到了什麼鬼地方，天空是他的專業領域，而陸地不是。在他還是活人的時候他也遇過這種狀況，網路上說避開自己的腳印十有八九能夠走到目的地，但他們現在死了，沒有腳印、沒有石頭刻出的記號，什麼都沒有。  
Charles現在只希望奇蹟發生。

「呃，長官，在叢林裡似乎又有一個——」  
Clyde還沒說完，就被Bill打斷話。  
那個抽著香菸的年長男性用食指和中指拿下他的香菸，揮揮手：「按一個按鈕就得了，Jenkins！我還要教你多少次？」  
Clyde Jenkins，在今年年初和他的直屬上司Bill Bullet下士一同被調到一個位於叢林中的混亂控制中心，簡稱CCC。  
Clyde再度確認了一次這個異常，他再次開口：「這不是機器人和/0能夠解決的狀況，長官。」  
Clyde的這番話引起了Bill的興趣，他把走進看著監控面板，用另一隻手撫摸上那兩個不斷移動的、閃爍著的紅點：「第四次時空異常。Jenkins，你必須去一趟異常點。」  
Clyde知道，這次長官難得讓他親自處理這個情況是因為他們遇到了目前最難應付的狀況——平行世界接觸。即使他們知道有這種現象發生但在一切明瞭前他們不敢輕舉妄動，前面幾次異常沒有發生什麼大事算他們幸運，但這一次，如果他們仍然處於被動狀態，某些比起CCC平常處理的問題更危險的事情會發生。  
他向Bill下士行了一個軍禮，然後用他最快的速度跑向藏在附近的載具。

「我認為你還是和Stickmin去附近走一下比較好。」  
Denia醫生調整了她的細框眼鏡，看著Charles。  
「我有責任在身，Makati醫生。」  
Charles輕聲回答，他撇過頭，盯著被踐踏幾百遍的小草。  
Denia嘆了口氣：「Calvin，我知道你最近發生了一些⋯⋯悲傷的狀況，我也知道知道你最近在做什麼，已經傳出風聲了。」  
「Bukowski兄弟。」  
他們同時說出口。  
「也不要太怪他們。我的意思是，Charles，」她換了對他的稱呼：「你自己清楚為什麼你會放棄休假來看他，對吧？」  
Charles皺眉，抱起雙臂道：「Makati醫生，請妳停止妳的幻想，他是個混蛋好嗎？我不瞎。」  
那個本該嚴肅的女軍醫勾起嘴角，用手肘推搡了對方：「得了吧，每個人都知道你對Henry在想什麼。總之，和他出去走走，好嗎？」  
Denia看著這個比她小了九歲男人思考了一會之後點點頭，匆忙地跑向那個正在等待他的前罪犯，她仍然認為當初她的心理學教授勸她轉科系是一個完全錯誤的選擇。  
也可能是即使那個飛行員再怎麼把自己鎖進一間窄小的房間也仍然好猜。她心想。

他的奇蹟是不會來了。Charles放緩腳步，再次撇過已經經過第六次的花叢。即使肉體已經逝去，但精神上的疲倦仍舊對於只剩下不具體的靈魂來說無法抵抗，那種挫敗感在他入伍初期時常品味，他也大概習慣，而作為一個比自己22歲時成熟不少的鬼魂也已經熟悉了如何在夜半三更情緒湧上腦海時該如何應對。  
他以意識移動腦海中並不真實存在的虛擬角色，高樓、大廈和直升機、更多直升機，眼前的草地被水泥磚取代，他幾乎能聽到迎面而來的腳步聲。  
等等，腳步聲？  
Charles腦中的小世界被屬於另外兩個人的腳步聲摧毀，他抬起頭，看見另外兩個人。  
沒有金屬身體的Henry和另一個Charles？   
「至少我找到了另外兩個。」  
Charles指著眼前沒注意到這裡有兩個鬼魂正在看著他們的的活人們。  
「看著來自另一個不同的世界的自己的感覺很奇怪。」Henry評論道，又眯起雙眼開口：「等等，他們在做什麼？」  
那個活著的Charles停下腳步，轉身看著站在自己身後的那個帶著些許沈默的男人，空氣寂靜的奇怪。Charles思考著，突然感受到右手手心傳來的溫暖。他轉頭，看見Henry握住他的手，那人臉上溫柔的微笑幾乎刺穿Charles的心臟，他幾乎能感受到心臟跳動的頻率逐漸升高。隨便吧。他心想，已經是三十歲的人了就別玩小孩子那一套了。  
「呃⋯⋯Henry？」  
不是Stickmin。那個被喊的男人注意到Charles話語間的細節。他盯著那個人，等待他的下半句話。  
「只是⋯⋯你知道，就⋯⋯」他的語句破碎，幾乎不敢直視另外一個人的雙眼：「我，很喜歡你，你知道嗎⋯⋯」  
Henry點點頭：「我知道。」  
Charles在他們準備出那次任務的時候告訴過他，他給了Henry一段時間去思考。Henry還記得，在幾天之前他差點以為他們兩人之間會變成肥皂劇裡的經典悲劇。  
還好他還活著，他的Charlie也還活著。  
幹。那個已經去世的Charles驚訝地想，然後喊了出來：「你的Charles在搶我的Henry！」  
「你和我說我也沒辦法。」  
也去世的Henry嘆了一口氣，看著另外兩人之間的氣溫逐漸上升，活人賴以維生的空氣也變得黏膩，就在兩人嘴唇緩慢靠近就差最後一步而鬼魂Charles也試圖用失去質量的手阻止他們之時——  
——有一個人大喊：「停下！」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 所有角色設定皆參考自fandom wiki

**Author's Note:**

> 生者們會有下篇，但是下一章我要寫死者們。  
> Lofter那裡已經更新到第三章啦，AO3這裡我會慢慢放


End file.
